


One More

by seshalia



Series: If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more. [3]
Category: BLACKPINK, EXO
Genre: F/M, First Kisses, Fluffy, Kissing, Lisa Manoban is Bad At Feelings, Lisa Manoban is Insatiable, Oh Sehun Swears A Bit, Oh Sehun is Bad at Feelings, Oh Sehun is Insatiable, We Die Like Women, actually it’s 3k words, but sehun swears, but so is sehun so, cute fic, i dont even know what grade theyre in, i need to sleep, it wasnt supposed to be 3k, no beta we die like men, or women, short fic, very fluffy 3k oneshot ok thats good enough, we’re not very choosy on how we die, yeah that’s probably it, yeah whatever gn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seshalia/pseuds/seshalia
Summary: There would be days where Sehun would kiss her before class, after lunch, while studying, and before they went to sleep — and those days were always her favorite.ORSehun steals Lisa’s first kiss and now she wants more. Good thing he has the same idea.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Lalisa “Lisa” Manoban
Series: If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041254
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	One More

**Author's Note:**

> im so fucking tired and i should write lbb but like leave a kudos pls huhu if u want to ofc not gonna force u or anything stream the album and welcome back minseok love u

She daydreamed about it quite often, and it was always a different scene. Sometimes it would be in the rain, sometimes in the snow. If she was feeling really happy, maybe in a field of flowers or near the beach with the soft sounds of crashing waves.

What she didn’t expect was for it to be in the school clinic.

Earlier that day, Lisa had been dragged out of her bed and into watching the boys’ basketball practice. It wasn’t that she wasn’t interested in the sport or anything, but after a series of stressful schoolworks and the likes, she ached for the comfort of her sheets and not the uncomfortable feeling of metal beneath her bum.

The only reason why she wasn’t able to kick out her friends was because they told her Sehun would be playing and although it didn’t convince her well enough, they took the chance while she was still absorbing their words to pull her out of her room and practically hauled her to the court.

So no, she wasn’t having a good time even if the guys were playing really good and the girls were hyped up. It was almost infectious, emphasis on the word  _ almost _ because it sure as hell didn’t infect her. 

It wasn’t helping either that Sehun had been one of the reasons for Lisa wanting to pull her hair out. They were close friends at best and study buddies at worst seeing as you would find them in their favorite table at the library 5 sharp to 6:30 studying quietly as they’ve been doing so for the last two years. He helped her in Literature and Math while she helped him with Science and World History. Lately, he hadn’t been attending their sessions and she was struggling with certain topics she knew damn well he was good at so yeah, she was mildly (because that was the most her energy could muster) pissed.

And also because of the fact that she had a small, year long crush on him.

A ton of unfinished school work, struggles with studying, and lack of sleep that could’ve been fixed in her room but wasn’t because she had been dragged to watch the guy she liked who was ignoring her play basketball? Her luck must’ve ran out today.

For a moment she thought it couldn’t get worse than that. Eventually, she'd be back in her room, under her weighted blanket, getting some shut eye, and resting. Nice, right?

But no, fate had other plans. Violently, gut pounding in the most literal way type of plans because some idiot had accidentally thrown the ball on her stomach and it threw her off her feet so hard she fell head first on the bleachers.

How did it happen? She couldn’t remember. All she knew was that the steel was equally as uncomfortable under her head as they were on her butt.

There was a commotion of some sorts, but she was too preoccupied with the feeling of wanting to throw up her lunch somewhere preferably not in the gym. The lightheadedness she felt must’ve spread throughout her body because then she started floating. Flying? Or was it all just in her head?

All Lisa knew was that she wanted to go to sleep.

“Hey, Doll Face, wake the fuck up.”

Rude.

Still, she was unable to keep her eyes open and all the energy she once had slipped her into a tired state. She wasn’t even fighting it, letting the exhaustion overtake her body that the pain in her abdomen was no longer important nor remembered and the banging in her head when she fell on the steel bleachers drowned in her drowsiness. All she wanted was to sleep when all of a sudden a cold palm met her cheek and the breath she had taken was stolen by whoever brought her here, causing her body to jolt straight up like she’d been electrified.

Her eyes opened quickly, taking in the figure that had spoken not long ago and her jaw dropped. He visibly swallowed, pulling away slowly.

And here she is, Lisa Manoban on the school clinic’s bed with her messy hair, tired eyes, and mouth agape because Sehun just stole her first kiss.

“What—“ no, not the right question. “How—“ not that one either. “Why did you do that?”

He was about to answer, lips parted with only words to follow when the door opened and Sehun turned away quickly. Even though he wasn’t facing her, she could still see the tips of his ears turning red.

“What happened here?” The nurse asked, clipboard in one hand and a pen on the other. She stared at both of them, a glint of humor in her eyes as if she knew that partook just mere seconds ago.

Sehun answered quickly, a bit too fast as if he didn't want to be here. “Ball hit her stomach and she fell. Hit her head pretty bad on the bleachers. I should get going.”

And just like that, he left.

“Mind telling me what you did to make Sehun look like he just did a triathlon?” The nurse took out something from the cabinet and gave it to her with an expectant look.

Lisa thought of letting her heartbeat slow down before answering but it looked like it wouldn’t be happening anytime soon.

—

On the way back, Lisa finds an agitated Sehun talking to a laughing Jongin who suddenly loses his balance and trips a bit before steadying his feet and noticing her, laughing even harder before patting his angry friend on the shoulder and making his way to their dorm building.

One of the hands in Sehun’s pockets comes out, probably to massage the bridge of his nose like it always does when he’s stressed about something. At first she wonders why, but her guess suddenly becomes a topic she doesn’t want to discuss.

Actually, no. She wants to discuss it. In fact, she wants to discuss it right now.

“Sehun!”

He turns over his shoulder with a frustrated look. “What?”

Lisa takes a few steps closer to him, but still keeps a few feet of distance.

“One more,” she said with all the air in her chest, “I want one more.”

Okay, that’s definitely not a way to start a conversation.

“What do you mean you want one more? One more of what?” he asks with a harsh tone. She walks closer to him and each step she takes, she sees his expression change.

She stops when she’s maybe a foot away from where he stands with her hands behind her and a weird surge of energy rippling across her system. Sehun had stolen her first kiss with bad execution and she finds it unfair that it was not only a mere peck, but done so quickly she was too stunned to enjoy it. “I wasn’t ready when you did it so I want one more. And make it count.”

At first, she expects him to be confused, ask questions, do anything that is the opposite of kissing her, but he doesn’t.

He doesn’t argue with her and wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her into a kiss that practically melts her into a puddle. Her hands make their way around his shoulders to leverage herself because her tip toes weren’t enough. He pulls away and she feels a buzz on her lips where his own had been before letting her go and walking away.

“Try not to get hit by anything on your way back.”

It’s a lousy farewell, but she knows that it’s the best he could come up with at the moment based on the burning shade of red on the tips of his ears.

—

It’s three days after that when Lisa finds him studying on his own at the library. He must’ve made a new schedule to avoid meeting her but fate has its ways because her new one seems to exactly match his.

She walks up to the foreign area, watching him skim through World History so similarly to the way she skimmed Math. Knocking on the wooden table just loud enough to get his attention, she waits for his eyes to meet with hers.

“One more.” She says, hoping he’ll understand and of course he does because he doesn’t even let a second pass before holding her face and kissing her softly and as quietly as possible.

“You really shouldn’t do that,” he says when they part. His cheeks were and ears were starting to color and she finally knows what Oh Sehun is weak for.

“Do what?” She asks, taking the seat beside him and pulling out her textbooks starting with the one he was just struggling with.

He tries to answer and makes a similar face to the one in the clinic where he hadn’t been able to answer her question, only to drop it with a tinge of pink on his cheeks. “Whatever,” he mutters.

  
  


—

A few more days later, she’s walking around during their free period when she finds him alone in the hallway with both hands in his pockets. Just like the second time they kissed, she calls out to him but only a few feet away.

“One more.” Shequips and without missing a beat, he’s got both hands occupied, one behind her and one cradling her face, and his lips on hers giving her the same hazy high when they pull away.

“Stop that. We’re in school.” He grumbles, his breath fanning her face before he steps back. Lisa smiles at him, a look he knows far too well but doesn’t mind being reminded of.

“Technically,” she starts before giving him a quick peck, “we’re  _ always _ in school.”

He huffs, feigning annoyance and she can tell because she knows him that well. “One of these days, someone’s going to find out.”

“Let’s keep it to ourselves then,” she whispers lightly in his ear. Judging by the look on his face, he seems rather pleased with the agreement.

“Fine by me,” Sehun says, halting abruptly just before they reach their next class, “you should really practice on your checking, though. Not every equation needs it the same way not every equation doesn’t need it.”

“Teach me later, but for now,” Lisa is on her tiptoes once more with that same innocent smile and politely asks, “one more, please.”

He rolls his eyes first before cupping her cheeks and capturing her lips once more with a gentleness she knows is only reserved for her.

—

It’s an everyday thing now. They would find each other everyday, sometimes even plan via texting, and with two words, they would be on each other. Some days are different than others and small pecks turn into her crawling on his lap and leaving whichever empty room they had chosen with swollen lips. There would be days where Sehun would kiss her before class, after lunch, while studying, and before they went to sleep — and those days were always her favorite.

“Lisa,” he starts while they walk out of the library after studying for their exams for hours that the librarian kicked them out.

“Sehun,” she replies. Her eyes follow him and she watches how his brows start to furrow.

“Are you forgetting something?” He asks, almost as if he’s in disbelief.

With feigned innocence, Lisa stares at him as if she doesn’t know what he’s talking about. “I don't think so, I’m pretty sure I have everything I need right here.”

“I mean,” he clears his throat, “aren’t you going to ask me something?”

“Oh,” she starts, looking at him with curiosity, ”about what?”

“You can’t be serious—“

“One more?” She said, her smiling forming into a small laugh.

“Fucking tease,” he mutters before leaning down and capturing her lips. He always kissed her in a way that made her feel weightless and free but left her skin scorched with his touch and her lips tingling. Although their first one wasn’t as dreamy as she imagined it would be, the feeling that blooms in her chest everytime be touched her or spoke to her or literally even just existed near her always made up for the lack of fairytale flair.

Then a frown forms on her face at the memory of their first kiss. Lately, she’s been bothered by the question of why Sehun kissed her that day in the clinic. Theorizing didn’t help and it only made her overthink, but the question hung in front of her like a bell, ringing like it demanded to be answered. And it’s making quite a sound in front of her right now.

“Why did you kiss me that day?”

She feels him tense up and there’s a sudden nervousness that washes over her. This brings her to frenzy, wondering if the question would bring this thing, this  _ good _ thing they had together to an end all because of something she didn’t think through. It doesn’t help that he looks all types of angry.

“What the fuck made you think of that?” He snapped, letting his hands fall with an irritated expression on his face. She looks at him with worry filled in her eyes and he looks back, his gaze softening.

“I just—“ she lets go of the breath she’d been holding this whole time, and takes a deep one to prepare herself for the worst. “You’re not the type to just go around and kiss whoever because you want to. Or go around kissing people. In general. Does that make sense?” 

“If I wanted to kiss anyone,” Sehun starts, the corners of his lips tugging upwards to form a small smile, “it would only be you, Doll Face. Always.”

The uneasiness suddenly disappears and Lisa pulls him down by the collar of his jacket. “Well then,” she said with a bright smile, “one more?”

“Like I’d say no,” he laughs before pulling her back to him, arms around her the way she likes them and her heart pounding against her chest she feels it shake her ribs. She knows she’s just as weak for him.

—

Their section planned a sleepover that brought out everyone from their rooms to sleep on the dorm building’s rooftop inside tents like they were on a camping trip as a way to bond before their last break before graduation. It proved to be both a horrible and amazing idea because now, everyone was mingling. As in everyone.

Lisa and Sehun sit with Jongin, Jackson, Jaewon, Suzy, Jaebeom, Seulgi, and Wendy in a circle that involves an air couch and two people between them. The rest who were laying on the blanket covered floor scroll through their phones while talking and Lisa finds it hard to be both so close and so far away from Sehun without looking at him for an inconsiderate amount of time.

“People actually, genuinely think Jiyong and Dara are dating? Even with all the proof that says they aren’t?” Jackson piped with a confused look on his face.

Seulgi snorts. “You know how people are. It’s all theorizing relationships and not knowing the actual truth except for the ones that they make in their heads.” 

“Well you can’t really blame them,” Jaebom says, “love is interesting. People like seeing love even if it’s between two people no one expected would be together.”

Lisa doesn’t see it, but she feels a pair of eyes look over her before a quiet fit of laughter, almost as if it’s being held back.

“Relationships are messy. Good thing you’ll never be in one, Jack.” Jaebeom jokes only to have a pillow thrown at his face. After that is a series of cushions and stuffed toys being thrown at each other, one accidentally hitting Sehun square in the face.

“The stuffed husky says Sehun’s going to be single for the rest of his life.” Jaewon quips only for Sehun to look at him with an expression that’s equal parts indifferent and murderous. 

“You sure about that, dude?” Jongin asks first, trying his best not to explode with whatever he’s trying to hold back.

“Well with this stone cold attitude and the fact that he practically scares off all the girls who even think of getting near him,” Jaewon pats Sehun’s knee jokingly, but the latter doesn’t take it very well, “it’s only a fact that our friend here is going to be forever alone.”

Sehun's gaze meets Lisa's and she gives him a smile.

“Sehun,” she calls out and he knows exactly what she has in mind. Everyone looks at her, not knowing what to expect and she wonders if they have even the slightest idea of what’s to come next. “One more, please,” she says and Sehun wastes no time pushing everyone aside and cupping her cheeks to catch her lips and make her body shut down for a quick second with the way he tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear before deepening their kiss.

Tearing apart from him, Lisa looks around and finds everyone in and also out of the circle staring at them with a mixture of confusion, shock, and some even with worry.

“Yeah, the thing is, Jaewon,” Sehun replies, taking Lisa’s hand which causes Wendy to gasp and Jongin to crack up, “my girlfriend disagrees,” he declares before dragging her back inside the building with hushed whispers of gossip and the loud sound of Jongin laughing trailing behind them.

They reach the kitchen where Sehun leans on the counter before he starts making something while Lisa chooses to sit on it instead with her legs swinging as she watches him prepare two bowls of ramen.

“Hey, Sehun,” she starts with a smile on her face that hasn’t left since they came down, “I didn’t know you were my boyfriend.”

“What’d you think we were doing before then?” He asks, handing her a pair of chopsticks before taking a seat on the dining table where he kicks out a chair for her.

“Kissing doesn’t mean we’re dating, though,” she remarks before landing a peck on his cheek, “but maybe it does now.”

And just like the first time, his ears start to burn up and he slides her bowl towards her direction.

“Shut up and eat your food.”

  
  



End file.
